The present invention relates to a water deflection apparatus and in particular to a water deflection apparatus for use with a wall mounting bracket.
Buildings and other structures with siding overlays such as vinyl or aluminum siding are often provided with external fixtures which serve both functional and decorative purposes. For example lights, electrical outlets and decorative items such as address numbers are often mounted on the outside of buildings and other structures with siding overlays. Due to the stepped and uneven surface of the siding, wall mounting brackets are often used in conjunction with the siding to provide a flat surface on which to mount the external fixtures.
It can be appreciated that a hole must be cut in the siding in order to install the wall mounting brackets. The continuous surface of the siding is therefore interrupted and the water-shedding capability of the siding is compromised by water seeping into the cut hole. There is therefore a need for a water deflection apparatus that may be used in conjunction with a separate wall mounting bracket to deflect water that has seeped into the cutout and may be introduced behind the surface of the siding where rot or other damage may occur.
It is therefore an objective of the present invention to provide a water deflection apparatus for use with a separate wall mounting bracket when the water deflecting apparatus and the wall mounting bracket are both mounted to a wall. The wall mounting bracket has a mounting plate and a cover plate. The mounting plate and the cover plate of the wall mounting bracket are spaced-apart and allow for a downward flow of water therebetween. When used with the wall mounting bracket, the water deflection apparatus interrupts this downward flow of water and diverts it out over the top of the siding below the wall mounting bracket, thereby preventing the damage associated with water being introduced behind the siding.